As the Saying Goes
by revivingophelia
Summary: Eve has a bit of a run-in with the WWE champion. It doesn't go the way she expects. Eve Torres, CM Punk


**Title:** As the Saying Goes  
**Author:** Karen U  
**Disclaimer:** no one you recognize belongs to me  
**Rating:** K+/PG  
**Spoilers:** May 2012  
**Characters/Pairing:** Eve Torres, CM Punk  
**Prompt:** #72, Glasses (project365)  
**Summary:** Eve has a run-in the with the WWE champion. It doesn't go as she expects.  
**Warnings:** mild language

She shuffled the papers in her arms, frowning as she looked down at them... The woman cursing under her breath as she turned a corner and bumped into someone, the force of the impact causing the brunette to lose her grip on the paperwork as she was forced to reach for the wall to maintain her balance. Heaving out a sigh, she looked around at the papers that were floating down to the floor all around her.

"Damn it."

"I'd apologize, but I'm really not all that sorry," CM Punk said as he stood there, the WWE champion watching as Eve Torres crouched down to begin picking up the papers that she'd dropped. Glancing up, she sent him a dirty look.

"Of course you're not sorry. You're never sorry. For anything," she tossed at him, and the wrestler rolled his eyes before he bent down to start picking up papers as well... Frowning slightly as he looked at one of them.

"What the hell is this stuff?"

"None of your business," the executive administrator replied, reaching out to snatch the papers out of his hands. The action drew a smirk from the man.

"It looked like it was a doctor's report regarding Christian. I'm guessing he'll be ready to come back soon."

"He needs time to work off the ring rust. He was out for quite some time, and it's never a good idea to come back before you're ready," the woman stated rather tartly, then gave Punk a look. "Not that it's any of your business." She sighed as she looked at the papers she gathered in her arms, shaking her head slightly. They were all out of order, and it would take her forever to get them back the way they needed to be. Maybe she should have been paying better attention where she'd been going... But really, it wasn't entirely her fault. CM Punk hadn't been looking where he was going any more than she had been. And he certainly hadn't apologized for nearly knocking her over or making her drop her things. In fact, he'd told her that he *wasn't* sorry.

Shaking her head, the woman rose to her feet, arching a brow when she saw the way the man was watching her. They probably looked completely mismatched as they stood there in the hallway, her in her business suit and Punk in jeans that had a hole in the knee and a hooded sweatshirt that was half-zipped, a 'Best in the World' t-shirt showing beneath it. She scowled as she reached out to accept the final bits of paperwork from him.

"Thank you," she said, though her tone probably indicated that she didn't really mean it. Not that she cared. Punk didn't seem to care, either, since he was smirking at her. She arched a brow at the wrestler. "What, exactly, are you smiling at?"

"Your glasses are crooked. It's kind of cute, actually," he informed her, glancing down at her arms that were full of paperwork before reaching out toward her face, Eve fighting not to flinch back despite the fact that she didn't think he was going to do anything to her. Punk could be hell on his opponents in the ring, but he didn't assault women. If he wanted to go after her, it would be verbally, not physically. Of course, the guy could be quite dangerous just with his words as well.

As Eve stood very still, Punk reached out, removing her glasses, the man looking down at them for a moment, then shrugging and carefully putting them back on her, making sure they were straight this time since they'd been knocked crooked when he'd run into her.

"I have to say... I'm not really sure why you wear these. To the best of my knowledge, you don't actually need them."

"It's none of your business."

"Oh, come on, Eve. We're all friends here-"

"No, we're not," the diva retorted before she could stop herself, and he actually smiled at that.

"I suppose you're right. But really... Why the glasses? Are you going for some sort of hot teacher look? Because you're actually pulling it off quite nicely, if you want my opinion. If I'd ever had a teacher that looked like you in school, I might have actually paid attention," he told her, and Eve couldn't help the slight smile that touched her lips. She tried to fight it, but it still came through, curving the corners of her mouth upwards. "Oh, look, I made you smile."

"You're being ridiculous," she said, then took a deep breath. "I think they make me look more professional."

He stepped back, took a look at her. Business skirt that would probably be considered too short in the real world but looked damn good here and now, red shirt, little black jacket to match the skirt. She looked professional... In an incredibly hot way. Of course, Eve usually looked hot. Didn't matter that she was a pain in the ass now; she was still hot.

"Guess I can't deny that. But really? Glasses? I'm not really sure I see the point in that. Everyone knows you're the executive administrator or whatever. You've got the clothes."

She shrugged, looking away briefly, then heaving out a sigh. "Well, I thought it might help. You know, to be taken seriously," she said, looking like she had no idea why she was telling him this. But then again, who else did she have to tell? It's not like she was really hanging out with anyone any longer. There had been Beth for a little while, but the Glamazon was probably a bit angry over the fact that Layla had been given the match at Extreme Rules. Of course, Beth was getting a rematch at Over the Limit, but still...

"You think glasses will help you be taken seriously?" he echoed, and she rolled her eyes.

"Not just the glasses, but the way I carry myself. My behavior, my... Why am I telling you this?" she muttered, shaking her head, then offering him a small smile. "Besides, you know the old saying... 'guys don't make passes at girls that wear glasses'. I thought I'd try it," Eve said, swallowing hard when CM Punk stepped closer to her... And kept coming closer to her, even when she had stepped back and ended up finding herself with her back up against the wall. Punk's arms came out, his hands resting on the wall on either side of her. He smirked as he looked at her, his face far too close to hers.

"Trust me, Eve. That saying's all wrong. Because if anything, I think those glasses might actually make you hotter. Just so you know," he told her, his face so close to hers she could practically count his damned eyelashes if she wanted to... The man's gaze moving over her face again before he pushed himself away from the wall, stepping back from her. "So if you don't want the guys to be drooling over you, you might want to rethink the glasses thing," Punk said as he turned to walk away, leaving Eve standing there in surprise, the woman contemplating his words, deciding that he might be right and she might want to rethink the glasses thing... But then she remembered how close he'd been and how it had felt to be so close to him and she thought... Well, maybe she should keep the glasses.

At least for awhile.

The End


End file.
